An Affair
by DrunknMunky85
Summary: AU. As the world recovers, one young woman must make a choice. Stay for necessity and need. Or go for love and want. Either way she will hurt someone she's supposed to love.


This is a side project I started while I finish up FoL. It will eventually be a full length fic. The updates will be slow though and the chapters short. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy...

* * *

Sweat soaked bodies glistened in the moonlight shining brightly through the open window. The summer breeze gently caressed the pale skin of the entwined lovers laying on white sheets. Their breath mingling together, pulling them in to an almost sleep. A hand gently stroked a smooth back, while another laid idle on a flat stomach. Basking in the after glow of their wrong doing. All else was forgotten for now. Nothing but the two existing for the moment. Lovers not meant to be. Hidden from the world.

The night had started the same as any of their nights together had.

They met on the opposite side of the country, apparating where no one they knew could see. Tonight's meeting place was a run down old bar that played host to many questionable characters. Many who drank themselves in to a coma almost every night. Everyone here had something to hide. Or something to forget. They sat separately, to curious eyes, it would seem that they were just two loners, drinking away their problems, their pain. Sharing stolen glances and hidden smiles across the room, each one a promise of something more. Of what was to come. When neither could wait any longer, neither could resit the pull of the other, one would leave and moments later, the other followed. The street was empty. The only sound was that of two sets of heels clicking against concrete. An Orange glow from the streetlights illuminating their path. One moved out of view, in to a dark alley. The other picked up the pace so not to lose their quarry.

"Where are you." the seeker whispered peering between the buildings. Shadows hiding their prey. "Don't you want to come out and.. Play?" a chuckle sounds from the darkness, the hunter growls at the cheek of her.

"Catch me if you can." a whoosh of air from the alley throws back a hood as the hidden runs past. The seeker is forced in to action. A grin on their face and wand in hand, she gives chase. "I'll have you my pretty. Then you'll be at my mercy." a promise made, sealed with each hastened step forward. They were further in to the dark. No light penetrated the thick of it. "Don't be shy. I won't bite.. Much." the hunter strains to hear any sound to give away her prey. A bottle drops and a trash can falls. Before she can react, her back is against the wall. Wand gone, hands pinned above her head. Thigh firmly between hers, pressing against her center. An angry growl turns to a groan of arousal.

"You're at my mercy now, my sweet." a whisper against her lips before they are devoured by the other.

"Give me all you've got witch. I can take it." she pants. Body humming with want. Pressing into the figure before her.

"We'll see." came the reply before two bodies disappeared with a crack in to the night.

* * *

Legs disentangled. Hair smoothed back. "I have to go." a soft voice whispers to her lover. She rises and scans the moonlit room for her clothes. She comes across scraps of torn material and tuts. She didn't know why they were so rough when they were together. It was just the way they were. It suited them. Finding all that was hers, she flicked her wand and repaired the tatters. Silently dressing, avoiding eye contact. She knew what was coming. It was the same way every encounter ended.

"Stay." the expected request uttered from swollen lips. She turns to the bed with a sad smile upon her face.

"You know I can't. She'll be waiting." she replies and sits to slip her feet into the heels she bought specially for tonight's meeting. She wanted to impress. It hadn't gone unnoticed. The tight fitted dress was appreciated as it was ripped from her body. She glanced at her clothes. Knowing too many questions would be asked she transfigured them in to a plain white work cloak, the heels were replaced by flat slip ons.

"Leave her. Stay with me." the lover raises a hand and strokes it down a soft arm. Tracing the defined muscle below the skin. "I'll take care of you."

"I can't." she says. Wishing more than anything that she could. "Besides, you'd get bored with me soon enough." she tries to smile at her weak joke but fails.

"Would not. I'd never get bored with you. Unlike her.."

"Don't." she stops the other, her hunter. "Please don't." she closes her eyes and sees her girlfriends face. Always interested in everyone and everything but her. There was a time that there was nothing she wouldn't have given to be her main focus again. But things had gone too far now. They were too far apart.

"Why do you stay with her?" the lover asked. She'd asked before and always got the same answer.

"Because she needs me."

"Not for love?" that would have been, should have been the first answer.

"I have to go." she stood and grabbed her cloak.

"Don't. Just stay. An hour more." her lover begs.

"I can't."

"I love you." the voice was right behind her ,desperation colouring her tone. The seeker had stood, held her arm, stopped her leaving. She didn't want her to leave. Now or ever. It was unexpected. She had never confessed her feelings before. But she couldn't bare to watch her leave, to let her go. Not again.

"No." tears filled her eyes "No you don't." turning to face the other, keeping the tears at bay she said. "You love the excitement of what we're doing. You love the wrongness of it. You love fucking me." she turned away placed her hand on the door knob, took a deep breath. "That's what you love." before walking out the door.

She never heard the hunter whisper. "I wish it were that easy."

Strong and fierce in her lovers arms. Weak and ashamed when alone. The hunter dresses and walks out of the rented room. Knowing they will meet again soon does not stop he ache in her chest. One last look at the bed, sheets twisted, pillows thrown across the room. "More than anything I love you." she takes a deep breath. "How I wish you were mine." a single tear slips from her eye as she shuts the door. Locking her love away once more.

* * *

She creeps in to the darkened bedroom. Silently pads to the dresser. Selecting her night wear without a care. She needed a shower. To wash away what she, they had done. Slipping quietly in to the bathroom she turns the water to as hot as it will go. Stepping under the spray, she scrubs her skin, her hair. Not to remove the feel of her lover, she would never want that. Tears fell, thick and fast as she washed away her sin.

Clean and dressed, she moves to their bed. "Hermione?" she freezes. Her girlfriend had woken. She couldn't face her. Not tonight. "Yes." she whispers back.

"Work run late?" the once melodic timber she used to love, now more an irritant, cracks with sleep.

"Yeah, sorry I meant to owl. Just got caught up." she lied, guilt dropping even heavier in her stomach.

"Did you eat?" her girlfriend asks. Briefly concerned she wasnt taking care of herself. Who would take care if her if she fell ill?

"Yeah, had a bite at the office." she replies, slipping under the covers. Unable to hold any kind of conversation.

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she says, fresh tears about to spill.

"Kiss." her girlfriend demands. Turning back, brushing dark curls from her face, she lays a gentle kiss upon a slender neck and pale cheek. As she turned away, laying silently she allowed the guilt to consume her and the tears to fall. Sleep will not be a friend of hers tonight. Instead she lay wishing she was somewhere else, with someone else and hating herself for it.

"I love you too." she mouths silently, seeing her lovers face.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Either way, let me know your thoughts.

Until next time...


End file.
